A Christmas Story
by RinzASin
Summary: Its kinda like the Twas the Night Before Christmas spooff Inu style. InuKag


A/N: I was SOOOOOO bored and I couldn't think of any idea for Chapter 3 of 'My Mother's Dating an Evil Demon' so..HERE'S YOUR CHRISTMAS PRESENT!

Disclaimer: I never like these things….-growls- fine…I don't own shit.

A CHRISTMAS STORY

Twas the Night Before Christmas,

But Inuyasha didn't know.

As Sango, and Shippo

And the priestess Kikyou.

So Kagome explained

About Christmas and cheer,

And how she couldn't wait

For the day to come here.

She taught all her friends

From 500 years in the past,

About the wonders of Christmas dinner

From beginning to last.

She told of the story,

Of Scrooge and his wronging.

All about his selfishness

Towards his belongings.

Inuyasha just 'feh'ed

And muttered "Christmas seems fine".

Kagome smiled

And Shippo crawled by her side.

Shippo's eyes sparkled

While in Kagome's lap,

But snapped out of his daydream

When he heard a slap.

The group looked at Sango

Who was throwing a fit,

Yelling at Miroku

Who wore a red handprint.

"Pervert!" She cried

And she walked near Kag,

But Inu was looking

Inside the schoolgirl's bag

"Hey Kagome, what's this?"

And he held out a box.

Wrapped in bright paper

Which interested the young fox.

Shippo looked at it

And Kagome said, "Open the gift!

It was something I bought,

Since you don't have a Christmas list"

He opened it up

And the whole group was awed

It was better than candy,

Then chocolate or a Shikon shard!

"It's a gold heart locket Shippo,"

She said in a daze

"Inside's a picture,

Keep it with you always"

The locket was opened

And everyone stared for a while,

It was a picture

That made Inuyasha smile.

On the left side held Miroku

Who was sporting a grin,

Because that was the day

Sango had kissed him

Sango blushed a bit

But she couldn't confide it,

She just had to laugh

When Miroku's eyes widened.

The other heart picture

Was very funny indeed

Kagome was on Inu's back

Looking happy being carried

Her hands were on his ears

Tweaking them a lot

Inuyasha looked funny

But angry he was not.

Instead he was smiling

And his hands were on her hands

Kagome was laughing

And the photographer seemed glad.

Miroku smiled triumphantly

Pleased with his picture

It took him a long time

To get the right fixture

He was actually looking

For another village that day

To cheat them out of their money

So theycould have a placestay

But when he saw the couple

He just couldn't resist

It was a perfect picture

He never saw them like this!

When he gave it to Kagome

She blushed and looked embarrassed

"Ill bring this back home"

And she then vanished

Miroku smiled at the memory

But didn't tell a soul

So he just looked at the locket

But there was something that gave it a glow

Sango noticed this too

And she decided to ask

"Hey Kagome, what's that

On the front of its mask?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha

Hoping he wouldn't yell

"It's a Shikon shard

Now you can travel through the well"

Inuyasha looked mad

Only he could travel through

Now the runt

Got these privileges too

Kagome looked at him

And smiled and waved

And he put on a fake smile

She hated the way he behaved

So she turned around

Just for a minute flat

And Inuyasha pounded Shippo

But was soon sat.

Kagome returned home

After saying good-bye

But there was one thing

On Inuyasha's mind

So he walked to the well

Where she just jumped in

And peered around

To make sure no one followed him

Before he jumped in

A voice was heard

"Inuyasha can we come!"

And Inuyasha winced and turned

Growling a lot

He nodded a yes

It surprised the group

The shock was hard to suppress

So they all jumped in

Hanging onto the locket

Which was tightly inside

Shippo's right pocket.

When they got out of the shrine

And peered into the future

They couldn't believe the buildings

And their large steel structure.

But Inuyasha was walking

Towards Kagome's house

Trying to sneak away

Being quiet as a mouse

But they saw through his plan

And ran right along side him

So the hanyou decided

To try and confuse them.

He said, "Go inside,

Press the circle button thing

I'll be right in

Don't be surprised about the ring"

And after that said

He was out of their sight

He went to the back of her house

To the window shining with light.

When he peered inside

He saw Kagome open the door

And hug all her friends

It was more than she could ask for

She then noticed someone missing

And asked about his well-being

And Miroku replied

"Inuyasha's still sulking"

Inuyasha wasn't sulking

He was happy indeed

He held his beads to his chest

And gave his objective a plead

He climbed through the window

And arose such a clatter

So Kagome came up

To see what was the matter

When she saw the gold-eyed boy on the floor

She gasped out his name

And she gave him a hug

And he did the same

He grabbed her hand

And pulled her downstairs

To await their family

Who was sitting on chairs

Mrs. H was baking cookies

With Sango and Kirara

And Miroku and Shippo

Were learning carols with Souta.

Before they joined them

Kagome looked up above

And gazed at the sprig

That was a symbol of love

'It was a tradition to kiss'

As Kagome thought

And grabbed Inu's lips with her own

And their tongues soon fought

Too much detail for readers

The narrator said with a pout

And skipped the part

With Inu and Kag making-out

Holding hands down the stairway

The both greeted their friends

And lived happily ever after

As every Christmas holiday should end.

A/N: There you have it folks! That's how bored I was! MERRY CHRISMAHANNAKUHMAS AND HAPPY RAMAKAWANZADON!


End file.
